


Sierra Blasts Her Unoffcial Clone to the Stars and Beyond

by Kekker



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I thought of her at the last minute, OC but isnt really an important character, Stalker, i really like Cody and Sierra's weird ass friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekker/pseuds/Kekker
Summary: Only fools would get between Sierra and her best friend in the world forever-for-life-for-always.





	Sierra Blasts Her Unoffcial Clone to the Stars and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this

****

"Co... dy..."

"....C...ody..."

"Cod...y"

There was indecipherable gibberish pushing its way through the fog clouding his sleepy mind. Cody's face twisted in annoyance. "..Augh.. Five more minutes, Sierra... I don't want to play house today..."

He huffed and turned over to get in a new comfortable sleeping position, only to realize that he actually couldn't move at all. His eyes shot open in alarm. "Wha?! This isnt my bedroom!!" He yelled, struggling futily in the ropes tying him to a fluffy blue chair.

A blonde wearing bright neon green glasses and a purple sweater beamed at him from across the room. "Well of course not silly! Your room is orange and mine is green! Silly Cody." She cooed and pinched his cheek. "Ah! So soft!" She squealed, continuing to pat his face. Terrified, Cody tried to lean away, but alas, he had nowhere to go. "W-Where am I? Who are you?! Whats going on?!" Please oh please dont let this be another Sierra situation!

"Oh! Haha I havent introduced myself!" The girl sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around him as best he could, giggling. Cody wanted to throw up. No, he wanted to bash his head into the wall. Actually wait, scratch that, he wanted to melt into the chair and fade away forever. All of them sounded good. What had he done to deserve this? Cody thought he was a decent person.

"My name is Brittney." She giggled some more, adjusting in her human seat. The colors on Cody's face looked Christmas themed. "Okay okay, so, I followed you home yesterday, like I always do and you were just too cute while you slept I just couldn't resist and had to take you with me! You'll love it here Cody, trust me! Youll have food, water, love, videogames, Love, clothes, toys, and did I mention love? You'll get plenty of that!"

"I..." Cody gulped as her face drew closer. "I appreciate the uh... your uh... hospitality? But-" 

Brittney squealed in delight. "OMGOSH! You appreciate me!?"

Oh no this was even worse than Sierra! "I didn't mean-"

"I knew you'd like it here!" She pressed a wet kiss to Cody's cheek and he gagged. He couldn't do this! He was tired of crazy fans! He had just gotten Sierra to calm down with her obsession and now theres another person to take her spot? "No! No, I don't like it here!" Cody yelled. "You kidnapped me! I want to go home!"

Brittney tilted her head. "But you just got here! You can't leave yet! Haha! Literally!"

A pool of dread was flooding his belly. "But-"

Brittney pressed her hand to his lips. "Nope! Dont wanna hear it. You'll learn to love me and this place soon enough. Trust me!" She hummed and pulled out a blue notebook. "Wanna see all the smut I wrote about you and me together? Maybe we can... Make it real sometime, you know." She winked.

Oh heck no. "HELP! Help!! Anybody?! HELP ME!" Cody screamed, making Brittney startle. Quickly, she jumped off his lap and made a beeline towards her desk drawer, tossing a bunch of supplies out until she found what she was looking for.

She quickly muffled his pleas for her with a strip of duct tape. "Ah there. Cant have you waking up the neighbors! Brittney smiled, satisfied. She sat back down in his lap with her book, flipping through the pages. "Ill take it off later, if you promise to behave."

Many miles and provinces away, a dark-skinned girl in a yellow crop top shot up from her kitchen table. The table flipped over and smashed into a million pieces. Her laptop, which she was blogging on, flew the air and landed gently on the counter.

**"Cody's in trouble."**

**  
**

**BOOM!!!!!!**

  
.5 seconds later Sierra blasted through Brittney's wall. One of the chunks flew and hit the blonde on the head, which killed her instantly. Cody, being weirdly innocent as he was, thought she was just unconscious. Another chunk sliced through Cody's restraints and he was free, somehow.

" **Who hurt my Cody-Kins?"**

Unable to speak because of the absurdity of it all, Cody raised a shaky finger and pointed to the fallen girl on the floor. Sierra's head snapped to look at her.

" **Begone thot**." She picked her up and flung her in the fucking sun.

Cody gulped. "Uh... Sierra? Are you okay?" He asked fearfully. He wasnt sure if he was more horrified, terrified, or relieved to see his best friend. He wasnt sure if he wanted to know how she came to his rescue so fast.

"Cody!! Oh thank goodness your okay!!" Sierra scooped him up in a hug. "I thought I lost you!"

"Nope!" He chuckled nervously. "I'm right here."

"Ill never let anything like this happen again!" She squeezed him harder. "Having... Trouble... Breathing!" Cody wheezed.

Sierra set him down, holding him a bit longer so he could regain his balance. "Whoops! Sorry Cody."

"Its cool." He brushed himself off and finally looked around. He didnt get a chance with the "Sierra clone" in his face the whole time. "Whoa, you sure did alot of damage to this room." Way more than what should be humanly possible. "Where are we anyway?"

"I dunno actually." Sierra tapped her chin and squinted her eyes in thought. "Somewhere in Bristish Columbia I think."

"British Columbia?! B-But we live on the east coast!! How?! Oh man, how are we gonna get back?!"

Sierra stopped his freakout with a simple hand on her shoulder. "Cody. Anything is possible with the power of..." She picked him up and threw him on her back. "CODRENALINE!!" With a war cry, she ran all the way back home, destroying everything in her path. Roads. Houses. Sky-scrapers. Millenials. Endangered species. Nothing was safe. Nothing will ever be safe if its in the way of Sierra and her friendship with her best friend in the whole wide world, Cody.

The end.


End file.
